


this piece of eternity (with you)

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, didn't get jae in there but he's a demon in my notes, there's briwoon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: all this, for the momentary dare to love a god





	this piece of eternity (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staticfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfiction/gifts).



> really ended up rushing it, but have too much on my plate atm, so maybe I’ll revisit once I’ve sorted my wips into a more manageable size ;;  
> One of these days, I’ll learn how to properly world-build with consistency and without committing to something longer than it should be. It’s just not today.

Sungjin finds you at the abandoned lighthouse, your bare legs dangling over the windowsill, staring out into the crashing waves below.

Waiting for him.

You know it’s him without turning.

Even with the crashing of the tides carrying up here, his low words carry over the cold stone space, as clearly as if he had whispered it in your ear. 

“Will you turn me in?”

Raising an eyebrow, you twist around to look at him. Every physical part of him is windblown and in disarray, with his navy plaid shirt wrinkled over his frame, his black hair loosened to tumble down to his proud nose. Except his now-shadowy eyes that make him like the lighthouse itself – steady in frame and spirit against all the stormy turmoil about him. 

You know those irises well, how they are a specific shade of dark slate-gray in the sunlight. It’s always reminded you of the ocean-beaten rocks by the pier where you had first met him, or the silvery insides of a seashell he gave you when you fell in love with each other.

It is also a constant reminder of his godly heritage and the leagues apart in between his status and yours – a human. 

The words of the wanted poster you had seen in your escape ring back to you, as your eyes trail down his strong body. 

_ God Wanted – Dead or Alive _

“I… could ask the same of you,” you reply.

He winces and turns away, hands clenching at his side and making the veins in his bared forearms shine in the moonlight.

A strand of your unbound hair drifts against your cheek in the cold wind, so you raise your hand to tuck it back behind your ear, making the broken shackles at your wrists and ankles rattle.

Confined to the guarded island prison is in truth, a lesser punishment than the incomparable shame of producing children and watching them live as a demigod. Growing up with Wonpil, you had watched him carry over the decades not only the weight of his bastard lineage, but also the burden of the goddess mother who wasted away in the echoing mountains, as well as the human father who loved no one but himself.

Or worse, seeing your own brother falling for Dowoon and knowing your pleading dissuasions are falling on deaf ears. Younghyun had always been hardworking and dedicated, but he also has always been stubborn and pursues anything he wanted.

And he had never wanted anymore more than Dowoon, not when the halfling’s smile was enough to Younghyun to abandon his prodigious future in knight academy for a dubious future in music with Dowoon.

You remembered the last time you saw him before he disappeared with Dowoon.

“Don’t cry for me,” Younghyun said, his warm hand against your cheek, calloused thumb wiping away the angry tear that spills from your eye. His smile is bittersweet but all you can feel is confusion and betrayal. “I just hope you will find someone that you can love above all else, and someday you will be loved in return for who you are.”

The good wish soured with resentment, but it took two years before you finally understood what he had meant.

In your mind, falling for Sungjin is like flying, except with a more permanent destination, a clear and inevitable end. Yet neither of you could stop it, couldn’t stop the grasping at a sinking barge until it’s only you, alone, stranded at sea and chained to a doomed shipwreck.

Imprisoned for daring to love a god.

“We need to run,” Sungjin says, cutting into your memories. He is alight with anxious intensity. “To escape, to survive, we can hide- you’re laughing.” The last question really is a statement.

Your humorless laughter reverberates off the stony walls. 

“Don’t you see?” You whisper. “ _ This _ is why the gods will fall and demons will never rise. The monsters at least understand to fear humans more than gods.”

If were even possible, he stiffens even more, his gaze dropping to the floor and his expression hard and bracing. 

You continue, “Demons or deities… neither of you think big enough, so narrow-minded,  _ such  _ fatal flaws.” Nimbly you drop to the ground but still leaning back against the wooden window frame. “Gods trapped in the past, guardians of memory; demons in the now, slaves to desire. No, we humans are the most dangerous because we are the dreamers, visionaries.” You tilt your head back and cold win rushes at your exposed throat like sweeping predators. “The seers past of what is or what was, to what  _ can  _ and what  _ will be _ .”

The silence seems to drag on into the end of time, even the sea seems to pause is ceaseless churning to watch, holding its breath. This entire time, his jaw is set and he’s resolutely fixed on a spot past his right foot.

Suddenly, you can’t resist being pulled into by his riptides, dragged like a space stone towards his planetary gravity.

Then you’re so close, so close like the first time you had escaped being caught. While this time you’re not trapped between a wall and a van, the lighthouse seems to cave in on itself until they are pressing you two together. Until you’re so close that a simple head shake would brush your chin against his exposed collarbones.

“And we are impatient,” you say, unable to keep the bitterness from your voice, “and we learn.”

This close his eyes are dangerously stormy and the air is so cold at this time of night by the sea. But here, now, being so close to him, and him meeting your eyes, you can feel his eternal heat radiating off of him. Swirling with forbidden desire, and for a moment, you’re almost caught up in the flames of his whirlwind.

“I could make you a  _ goddess _ ,” he whispers, rough voice taut like a bowstring.

Letting out a low laugh, you shake your head. “I do not wear divinity well nor do I want that mantle. You, however,” you reach up to rest a hand against his cool skin, “should consider some humanity.” It’s meant to be teasing, but it falls so short, tone-deaf.

But he doesn’t pull away so you rub a thumb against the bridge of his nose. You both know that while he fears death above all else, you are more afraid of living forever as the world moves on without you.

Yet when one of his hand rests on top of yours and the other asking as it tugs you even closer, you aren’t thinking of consigning to a grave or being trapped in endless circles. Only that look he has when he’s with you. 

The kiss is brief and chaste, two things you usually don’t care for in your kissing. 

It’s nothing like the hungry ones that you used to share with him, the ones that felt stolen from other person’s life. The ones that were stolen in secret before your affair was discovered and lead you to sacrifice yourself to imprisonment instead of him. The ones that desperately tried to drag the seconds into minutes, hours into days, but nowhere enough to satisfy this unspoken connection you both still crave so deeply.

But what it lacks in passion, it more than makes up with promise. It’s like first warm rain at the edges of winter, lighting the way to spring. It’s like ocean-side wind soaked in salt and form tossing against cliff-faces.

It leaves you breathless.

And, as you tilt your head back to ensure a deeper fit and swallow his replying sigh whole, you think you’re okay with this, with sharing this piece of eternity with him.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this edit](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/171397244019)  
> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/172896327611)


End file.
